


Day 14: Meteor Shower

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 14 of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengePrompt: 100 Word DrabbleThanks to INFJgamer for the additional prompt: CampingIf you are looking for Day 12 & 13 they're wrapped up in the latest chapter updates of Skimmed Stones & Heartbeats





	Day 14: Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the Month of Fanfiction Challenge
> 
> Prompt: 100 Word Drabble
> 
> Thanks to INFJgamer for the additional prompt: Camping
> 
> If you are looking for Day 12 & 13 they're wrapped up in the latest chapter updates of Skimmed Stones & Heartbeats

"Why are you making me sleep outside?"  
"Stop moaning and get in." 

Sara had shuffled herself into the sleeping bag, wiggling to warm the space faster. Lexi sighed crawling in and snuggling onto Sara's chest. 

"You asked me why I came to Andromeda? Well this is it." 

Lexi heard Sara's heartbeat, felt the warmth of her embrace, saw the look of awe and wonder as the Pathfinder stared at the endless purple expanse above, the meteors reflected in her eyes. Sara wishing on each for another moment like this. Lexi smiled, pulling her only wish a little closer, she understood.


End file.
